


[podfic] Negotiable

by fandomfan



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 4-4.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-11 12:56:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5627395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomfan/pseuds/fandomfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The shitty thing was that Q had a boyfriend at the time – a ravishing, blond, public-school-boy wank fantasy of an actual, actual boyfriend. Then Bond came along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Negotiable

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Negotiable](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5051548) by [eyebrowofdoom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyebrowofdoom/pseuds/eyebrowofdoom). 



> I have followed [eyebrowofdoom](http://archiveofourown.org/users/eyebrowofdoom/pseuds/eyebrowofdoom) through many years of fandom, and it's with enormous pleasure that I offer up this podfic of one of her recent works. Thank you for the permission to record this sucker, and for all the fics I've enjoyed so much over the years.
> 
> Also, just so you all know, I'm basically Higgins in this story. Only without the scientific or technical know-how.

[](http://s212.photobucket.com/user/fandomfan/media/negotiablecover_zpsdm7fjxap.jpg.html)  
cover art by fandomfan  


**Title:** Negotiable

**Author:** [eyebrowofdoom](../users/eyebrowofdoom)

**Reader:** fandomfan

**Fandom:** Skyfall (James Bond, Daniel Craig version)

**Pairing:** 00Q (James Bond/Q)

**Rating:** Explicit

**Length:**  4 hours 14 minutes

**Format:** m4b / mp3

**Size:** 121MB (m4b) / 175MB (mp3)

**Author's Summary:** The shitty thing was that Q had a boyfriend at the time – a ravishing, blond, public-school-boy wank fantasy of an actual, actual boyfriend. Then Bond came along.

**Music:** The Magnetic Fields, "Absolutely Cuckoo"

**Links:** [Fic](5051548) | [m4b download](https://www.dropbox.com/s/eorhr1e9tspbwgp/%5BSkyfall%5D%20Negotiable.m4b?dl=0) | [mp3 download](https://www.sendspace.com/file/wyqtqd)


End file.
